See you at the lay-by
by PoppadomsAndPilauRice
Summary: Afternoon lay-by delight


—

Peter inhaled deeply, his clammy hands gripped the steering wheel, as if his life depended on it. He needed to fully concentrate on the road. He knew if he dared to turn his head to the left for a second, that would be it.

He tried very hard to quel the feeling of his penis twitching inside his jeans, desperate to escape from captivity. Not long now...he'd waited 5 years, surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Truth was, Peter was a desperate man. He wanted to ravage her there and then, but he also knew he carried the responsibility of getting them to their destination safely. He felt like the cat who'd got the cream. 5 years. 5 years he'd waited for this moment. To feel her skin against his skin, to drink in every inch of her. To be inside her. Was he nervous? Yes, but boy, was he ready. Admittedly he had invisaged in his mind's eye a more romantic setting than a lay-by on the way to the airport. Indeed, he imagined many to freequent that spot for a quick fumble, though they would never admit to it. A street car's cab was the last place he had expected himself and Carla to be partaking in matters of the heart. He'd wanted to woo her properly. However, when passion and desire struck, , burning as they both were with complete lust, it could not be ignored.

Carla smirked, looking around at Peter, who's face was contort with sheer concentration. Tentatively, she reached out a hand, absentmindedly stroking his leg, letting a dirty giggle emit from her lips which sent Peter wild.

'Don't, baby' Peter grumbled 'not long, now'

Carla did as she was told, reluctantly, instead reaching into her handbag, getting out a bottle of water and moistening her lips with it's cool, refreshing taste.

She could not resist the beaming, wide smile spread across her features. She couldn't believe her luck. This was the happiest she'd felt in a long long time. Indeed there had been times this year where she'd really questioned whether she'd ever be happy again. Certainly she had not imagined that she would've ended up with Peter Barlow, believing wrongly that, that part of her life was behind her, despite her heart telling her otherwise. He had been her rock over the past few months. She really did not think she'd be here today, if it wasn't for Peter. After all, he had been the one to save her, in so many ways but, literally on the fire escape, he'd saved her life and, for that, she would forever be eternally greatful.

She hadn't really considered how hard things must have been for him too, watching the one person you love disintegrate before your very eyes, he'd stuck by her and, literally pulled her from the brink. Yes, he'd made mistakes like setting up the What's app group chat. She was still mad at him for that, after all, what better way to fuel a woman's paranoid state than blatantly lying, and keep tabs on her. She hadn't quite forgiven him yet, even though she knew he only had her best interests at heart and, she was pretty sure he would more than make up for it tonight.

She felt, slowly but surely that, they would now be able to communicate what the other needed. Today, she had told Petrer she no longer needed a carer, she needed a boyfriend. And he'd got it. He'd got it completely, though she knew, he would be happy to have his girlfriend back, too.

Carla's thoughts were interrupted of the slowing motion of the cab, smiling giddily to herself, as Peter pulled on the break to stop the vihacle.

'Metre' Carla quickly reminded him, because in truth, all thoughts of turning the metre off had gone out of Peter's mind.

—-

The couple wasted no time in unbuckling their seatbelts, getting out of the cab, and clambering into the back. The lay-bye was deserted, just as Peter had said, they had it all to themselves.

Carla got in at the left side, Peter on the wasted any time, in furiously undressing the other, Peter hungrily undressed her, whilst Carla expertly unbuckled the belt on Peter's jeans, then

turning her attention to unfastening the button, which she undid with ease. She pulled the jeans down, revealing a pair of black boxers, the bulge protruding willing itself to be set free. Carla teasingly traced her hand along the rim of his boxers, continuing to trace patterns with her fingers along Peter's length, which lay hard, and erect, in waiting. Knowing what her next move would be, Peter tossed his shirt off quickly, revealing his toned, muscled form. Discarding their items of clothing, all, except for their underware. They admired one another's now almost, naked, frame, a sight both knew so well, but a sight that they had been starved of for 5 long years. Both drinking in every inch of the other, as if it was the very first time. Neither could hold back anymore. Carla launched herself at Peter, her lips crashing against his, hungrily, fervently. Lips interlocking with such passion, and hunger, as if they'd finally been released, after so, so long.

'I've longed for this, baby', Peter managed to breathe out, in between kisses. Carla nearly responded by kissing him harder, quicker, their tongues wildly exploring the other's mouth, both battling for dominance. Carla stopped for a moment, before colliding her lips once again with his, with such force. She was fully was aware exactly what this would be doing to him, and she liked it. No, she loved it.

Peter pulled her closer to him, as much as the cramped space would allow. She let her hand Rome across his arm, his chest,digging her nails into his skin, as her eyes roamed across his tattoos appreciatively. She reached her hands up, and raked her fingers through his hair, before throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, 'turn around, ' he instructed, and she obliged.

he as all over her now, His hands roamed over her thighs, her arse cheeks, her hair, her face, her neck.

'Mmmm' she moaned, contentedly, letting her pleasure be known...'mmm' don't stop' she instructed, as he began to trail soft, gentle kisses upon the upper part of her body, becoming wetter, and more sensual with every moment. his hands simultaneously theftly worked, stroking her arse, through the lacy material of her knickers, which sent shivers down her body.

He quickly increased his movements, stroking harder, faster, nails digging into her thighs, teasing her. Wanting her.

All of her.

He couldn't contain his want any longer and pulled at the fabric, letting the garment slide easily down her legs. Next he turned his attention to her bra, removing one shoulder strap, and placing a soft kiss where it once lay, whilst doing the same with the other. His fingers quickly worked, unclasping her bra, before he tossed the underwear to the side, to join the rest of their clothing.

Peter could not help but inhail deeply, the sight of Carla's naked arse increasing his arousal. He instructed her to lay on her back once more, her pert breasts a side to behold. He could not resist giving them a cheeky squeeze, before pressing his mouth to her right nipple , expertly teasing with her tongue, sucking ever so gently, before increasing the pressure, turning his attention to her other breast, repeating the movements. He could feel her nipples becoming hard and erect at his touch, which thrilled him. He dug his nails hard into his hair, whilst he continued to press his face to her chest, travelling down, until he reached her thighs, and slowly parted her legs.

Not exactly open to giving him what he wanted just yet, Carla yanked at his boxers, his erect penis now in full glory. She wanted him, inside her, now.

Wet with desperation and desire, she forcefully pulled him down, onto her, passionately crashing her lips against his, once more. He theftly and quickly pulled her leg up, and around his back, before she did likewise with the other. His throbbing errection pulsed against her clit, as he guided it, up and down, up and down, emitting a gasp of pleasure to emanate from her.

he then allowed his fingers to fervently explore, Finding her clit, as she moaned in pleasure, his fingers running over it in a circular rhythm. He dragged his fingers down, finding her opening and dragging his fingers along, feverishly wetting her appetite, before stimulating her clit once again.

With one quick movement, he had replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking down from her abdomen, before momentarily pausing at her clit, teasing it with flicking motions, over and over again.

'Peter' she screamed in extacy, not caring for once, because they were alone, in a deserted

lay-bye. They could make as much noise as they felt the need.

The tingling sensation between her legs, becoming too much. She was shaking now, her nails feverishly digging into his skin, which spurred Peter on to increase the pressure, faster, harder.

She enticed in the warmth she felt between her legs, her body beginning to shake uncontrolably. She dug her nails even harder into his skin, whilst managing through clenched teeth 'Peter, I'm coming'

She had reached her peek, her orgasm filling every inch of her, her walls cascading around them, as she let out a scream which, she was pretty sure could probably be heard for miles..

Peter grinned at her, his twinkling brown eyes full of lust, want, and love. Reaching his face, so it was level with her's once again, he placed a kiss on her lips, this time, loving, and slow and tender.

He roamed his hands slowly across her body, drinking in her features, taking in every inch of her beautiful frame.

Her hands explored his body too, softly, slowly, lovingly. She ran her hands up and down his shaft, taking his penis in her hands before instructing

'Fuck me Peter'

He obliged and entered her, slowly at first. This felt good, so good. He inched his way, slowly inside her, burying himself fully inside her immersing himself in her. She in return kissed his body, wet, feverish, hungry kisses, as his hands fondled her breasts, occasionally sucking and biting her nipples. He slowly guided himself out of her, before plunging straight back into her, in and out, his rhythms and pace increasing with every thrust.

'Peter'

She mumbled, in pleasure 'yes, yes'.

She had missed this. She had missed him.. inside of her. She felt full, her tightness around him becoming more and more prominent. As he began to gather the pace, thrusting as though his life depended on it,

'Mmmmmm baby' Peter moaned, luxuriating in just how tight she was right now. He ground his hips into her, whilst she begged of him not to stop. To keep going. To not give up pace.

Deeper and deeper he thrust into her, setting her body alight burning for him. She shuddered, as her body began to convulse, her breathing ragged, the pressure building and building with every thrust, she thought she was going to explode. And then, she felt it. She dug her nails hard into his skin, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, ingulphing herself in the involuntary convulsion as she reached orgasm. She screwed her eyes shut as after what felt like an eternity, she came down, her shallow breathing now replaced with a somewhat regular breathing. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing her green orbs to focus in on Peter's brown eyes, which were alive with burning passion.

He plunged himself back into her, as deep as his cock would allow, eager to be ingulfed by her juices

.

...and then he came, igniting a part of her she hadn't even known existed. Their body's shook, sweaty limbs tangled together , intertwined, as one.

It took a while for Peter's breathing to return to normal, before he ventured, 'baby, that was incredible.'

She did not have the words, merely responding by pulling his face towards her's, returning the slow tender kiss he had planted on her earlier.

'I was worried I'd lost my...mojo' Carla confessed 'what with...everything'

'You're all mojo' Peter replied, grinning up at her, his sexy to an sending shivers down her spine once again.

They sat in silence before carla ventured:

'i guess we should urm,' gesturing to the clothes 'head back?'

'i have a better idea' peter grinned mischieviously.

'yeah?'

'dont know about you but thats all left me rather peckish. what do you say we try find something to eat and, round 2?'


End file.
